<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La vida continúa by Purple_CloudLotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931718">La vida continúa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_CloudLotus/pseuds/Purple_CloudLotus'>Purple_CloudLotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zhuiling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor mdzs Zhuiling, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_CloudLotus/pseuds/Purple_CloudLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Zhuiling +Extra<br/>Autora:Jas </p><p>prohibido copias o adaptaciones sin autorización</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan SiZhui/Jin Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vivir la vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un niño corría por una colina llena de conejos en Receso de las nubes.  Se lanzó al suelo sin importar su túnica blanca.</p><p>Tomó al conejito más cerca abrazándolo sobre su pecho.</p><p>-Hola carita te extrañé le dijo acariciando su pelaje blanco como la nieve.</p><p>Él entendía que esos conejos eran de sus abuelos pero pensaba que no importaba si él tomaba uno para si. </p><p>Escuchó pasos ligeros pero no dio importancia.</p><p>-Lan Zixuan ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes escaparte así? le regañó tomándolo en sus brazos su papá Sizhui.</p><p>-Papi hizo un puchero -Es que quería ver a carita le dijo señalando el conejo que aún cargaba.</p><p>-¿Sabes el susto que le diste a tu papá? le preguntó quitándole el conejito antes de colocarlo junto a los demás.  </p><p>Zixuan hizo otro puchero, Jin ling vio a su esposo e hijo fue hacia ellos tomando al pequeño.</p><p>-Papá!!! gritó abrazándolo.</p><p>-Jamás Zixuan vuelvas a desaparecer de esta manera ¿entiendes? tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.</p><p>Sizhui se acercó a ellos abrigándolos en sus brazos.</p><p>-Vamos con los abuelos le dijo a su hijo, rodeando la cintura de su esposo.</p><p>-Tranquilo A-Ling está a salvo le susurró suavemente acariciando su piel.</p><p>Jin ling aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.</p><p>-Lo sé pero me asusté, él... Ya perdimos a WangYing.  Me aterra perderlo a él dijo abrazándose a Sizhui.  Wangji tomó a su nieto mientras dejó a su hijo consolar a su yerno.</p><p>-Nuestro hijo ahora descansa con los ancestros amor.  Siempre estará en nuestras almas pero no le podemos prohibir vivir a Zixuan le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.</p><p>-Lo entiendo sólo que ha sido muy doloroso dijo llorando.</p><p>Sizhui lo volteó abrazándolo por la espalda.</p><p>-Mira le pidió.</p><p>-Ahí está nuestro pequeño siendo cuidado, amado y protegido.  Crecerá fuerte y seguro mi amor le prometió dándole un beso en su cuello.</p><p>Jin ling vio a su hijo con sus abuelos parloteaba feliz seguro contándoles de carita, su conejo preferido.  Sabía que su hijo viviría la vida que quería,  no podía ser un obstáculo para eso.</p><p>Sintió los brazos de su esposo sujetarlo con fuerzas y entendió lo que le dijo Sizhui.  WangYing no volvería pero su hijo Zixuan merecía vivir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra: WangYing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un niño corría por muelle de loto persiguiendo al viejo perro que siempre acompañaba a su padre.</p><p>Jin ling estaba de visita con su hijo ya que su esposo estaba en Gusu en una reunión.</p><p>Todos lo vieron pasar y sonrieron el pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre Lan Sizhui.</p><p>Hada ya estaba cansado así que sólo se echó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago. El pequeño WangYing corrió pero no pudo detenerse cayendo al lago, nadie se fijó que había caído. </p><p>Jin ling estaba hablando con su tío cuando vio a su perro volver solo así que se preocupó.</p><p>-Hada ¿donde está WangYing? preguntó esperando que lo llevara con él.</p><p>Jiang Cheng dejó la carta que estaba haciendo cuando vio a su sobrino salir corriendo tras su perro espiritual.  Llegó al lago pero no veía nada</p><p>Hada sólo ladraba al agua y Jin ling pensó lo peor.</p><p>-WangYing!!! gritó fuertemente mientras los discípulos de la secta Jiang se acercaron a su líder.</p><p>-Quiero una búsqueda completa por el lago, jardines y que no quede un lugar sin revisar les ordenó.</p><p>Todos se dividieron rápidamente.</p><p>-Tú, ve a Gusu informa a Sizhui y a la secta le gritó acercándose a Jin ling.</p><p>-Es mi culpa, me descuidé y ahora mi hijo está perdido dijo tomando su amuleto.  Una hora más tarde Jin ling seguía llorando en brazos de su esposo mientras miembros de la secta Lan se unían a la búsqueda junto a Wei Ying y Lan Zhan.</p><p>***</p><p>Media hora más tarde aparecieron Wangji junto a Wei Ying.</p><p>-¿Papá? preguntó Sizhui.</p><p>Wangji bajó la mirada, Wei Ying fue hacia su hijo y Jiang Cheng tenía sus ojos llorosos acercándose a su sobrino.</p><p>-Jin ling, Sizhui necesito que sean muy fuertes. Encontramos a WangYing dijo con voz entrecortada.</p><p>-¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo pidió Jin ling levantándose yendo hacia el pasillo.</p><p>-Está en el salón muelle de loto les informó.</p><p>Jin ling corrió pero lo que encontró fue una manta que por debajo sobresalía una mano pequeña.  Retiró la cobija y el grito desolador que se escuchó esa noche por todo Lotus Pier fue desgarrador.  El alma de Jin ling salió de su cuerpo rota en pedazos.</p><p>-No, no mi WangYing!!! gritó tomándolo en brazos mientras lloraba.  Sizhui los abrazó uniéndose a su dolor.</p><p>Esa noche el dolor de perder un hijo fue un recuerdo que viviría para siempre.</p><p>Jiang Cheng, Wangji y Wei Ying intentaron quitarle el cuerpo de WangYing a Jin ling pero éste se negaba.  Sizhui se lo quitó suavemente, lo acurrucó a su pecho.</p><p>-No me lo quites Yuan por favor, él me necesita tiene tanto frío pidió abrazándose a si mismo.  Sizhui llorando besó la frente de su hijo entregándoselo a su papá. Ambos se deshacían en el dolor.</p><p>Fueron siete días y siete noches en que las sectas Lan, Jin, Jiang estuvieron dándoles respetos a WangYing.  Jin ling no quería regresar del abismo al que había caído.  Durante muchos días y noches rogó e imploró porque su hijo regresara.</p><p>***</p><p>Pasaron los años, poco a poco Jin ling volvió a la vida y a su esposo.  Su hijo descansaba ahora con sus ancestros y hoy él traía a la vida a su pequeño milagro.</p><p>LAS SECTAS LAN &amp; JIN ANUNCIAN:</p><p>LA LLEGADA DE LAN ZHUIYING</p><p>NOMBRE DE CORTESÍA: LAN ZIXUAN</p><p>HIJO DE LOS MAESTROS LAN SIZHUI Y JIN RULAN.</p><p>La noticia corrió como el fuego pero para Jin ling su vida estaba en sus brazos y su mundo los estaba abrazando.</p><p>-Sé que eres feliz A-Ying, te amamos pensó.</p><p>Al fin sabía que algún día volvería a ver a su hijo y se sentía tranquilo por eso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>